Multilayer films can include films, such as, blown films. Exemplary multilayer blown films may include silage wrap, stretch wrap, and surface protective films. Oftentimes, such films include at least one layer (e.g., a cling layer) that has a sufficient level of tack such that the film can releasably adhere to itself and/or an article that is wrapped with the film.
Additives, such as polyisobutylene (PIB), may be incorporated into a cling layer to improve the tack of the cling layer. However, films that include such additives can have one or more drawbacks such as 1) being excessively noisy when unwound from a film-roll when utilized on a high speed wrapping machine, 2) having to be aged for a period of time so that the additive migrates to the surface of the film (i.e., blooms) during the aging period, 3) contaminating process equipment, and 4) causing two-sided cling when one-sided cling is desired. In addition, such additives can cause undue handling issues. For example, such additives can be in liquid form and drip to an undue degree from process equipment, etc.
Cling layers may also be made out of materials, such as polyethylene elastomers. While such materials can provide very desirable cling properties to a film, such materials can be relatively very expensive and/or can be difficult to process with blown film techniques when used at relatively high levels (e.g., greater than 90% by weight of a layer) because of their tackiness.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide multilayer films having improved properties, such as, cling and/or low noise, while being cost-effective and/or relatively easy to fabricate using blown film techniques.